1. Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to providing a high-density power distribution unit with an integrated cable management. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a novel power distribution unit enabling multiple cables to be received at one unit with minimal cable interference.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional power distribution unit, input receptacles are located in the front and rear faces of the conventional power distribution unit because there often is an inadequate amount of space in the rear of the conventional power distribution unit to handle all of the input receptacles.
For example, the conventional 1 U power distribution unit may not have enough space to have 24 receptacles in the rear for 24 cables. However, by having the cables plugged into the front and the rear of the conventional power distribution unit, the cables in the front of the conventional power distribution unit need to be routed to the rear of the power distribution unit for connection to the power supplies or other components. This could cause problems with the cable lengths, access, airflow, tangling, or dislodging of the connections between the cables and the ports.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus to provide a high-density power distribution unit with improved cable management ability.